New School, Same Old Boring Life
by the-fault-in-being-divergent
Summary: New school, same old boring life. Once again, Tris is the new girl at school. After moving with her family to Chicago from Idaho, Tris and her brother, Caleb, get to adjust to new life in their new city and a new school. Will it all go smoothly, or will there be complications? Will they make friends, or be the loners in the background? Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

Tris' outfit:

Tris' backpack:

.

**-XxXxX-**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

_Beep Beep Beep! _I wake to the sound of the small, black alarm clock on the wooden night stand next to my queen size four poster bed. Why does it have to be Monday already?

"Beatrice, you better hurry up, or you'll be late for school." My mother calls from downstairs. I reluctantly get out of bed and head into the bathroom to shower.

After a quick shower, I dress in black skinny jeans, a white sweater with a black heart in the centre, a white beanie. Grabbing my phone and backpack, I walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." I grab a muffin she just put on the cooling rack. "Are you excited to go to this new school?"

"Mom, don't start." I tell her and take a bite out of the blueberry muffin.

"What? Is it against the law to ask if your daughter is excited for the first day of school?"

"No, but I know where you are going with this, and I don't want to hear it. Also, the first day of school was a month ago, but dad insisted that we move in October instead of August like we had originally planned. If we moved in August, then I wouldn't be the creepy new girl for the tenth time in a row." As I finish my sentence, Caleb walks into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go Beatrice?" He asks me.

"Yeah, hold on." I walk past him and pick up my grey vans that were next to the door and put them on. "Caleb, can you grab my keys on the hook?" I ask him as I put on my left shoe.

He hands the keys to me as I finish tying the laces on my right shoe. I pick up my bag, and we head out to my car, a black, 1967 Chevy Impala.

The ride to school is short and awkward, but as soon as I decide I can't take it anymore, we arrive in the school parking lot. Almost every parking space is full, except for a few in the back which is great because I don't really trust high school drivers around my car. It's been wrecked twice before, and I don't really feel like rebuilding it a third time.

Caleb automatically disappears when we get inside the huge school. Apparently he got his schedule a few days ago without me, so now I have to go to the office to get mine.

The lady sitting at the front desk is typing like a madman on her computer when I walk up to her. "Excuse me." I say sheepishly.

She looks up, "How can I help you?" She asks.

"I need to pick up my schedule."

"Name?"

"Beatrice Prior." I cringe at the sound of my name. I absolutely hate being called Beatrice. It's so formal and annoying. The only people that call me it are my parents and Caleb.

She gets up and walks over to a printer. "Here you go." I take the piece of paper from her hands and walk out of the office area and start down the hall.

There in a small bench just outside the library where I take a seat and look at my schedule for this semester.

Period 1: Auto Shop – Jack Kang – rm. 421

Period 2: Creative Writing – Tori Wu – rm. 221

Period 3: American History – Alaric Saltzman – rm. 213

Period 4: Music – Johanna Reyes – rm. 414

Lunch B

Period 5: Algebra ll – Amy Williams – rm. 113

Period 6: Chemistry – Jeanine Matthews – rm. 103

Period 7: Gym – Aux. Gym

I'm not all that upset with my classes, I could do without chemistry, but there isn't really anything I can do about it.

Since I don't know where anything in this school is, I get up and walk around trying to find where my classes are. I walk around for about twenty minutes, then the bells rings signaling me to go to my first period, auto shop. Thankfully I don't get lost, since it is one of the first classes I found, but it still takes a few minutes to get there.

I walk into the classroom, and am not really surprised that the entire class is only guys. I ignore all of them staring at me and walk up to the teacher's desk. "Home etc. is down the hall." He says.

"I'm just going to ignore that totally sexist statement. I'm here for auto shop." I tell him.

"Well, in that case, you can take a seat next to Uriah." I turn and look at the class full of guys staring at me.

"Who is Uriah?" I ask, and a kid in the back of the class shoots his hand up into the air. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"If it isn't obvious, I'm Uriah." He says.

"I'm Tris." I say just to be polite. I really have no interest in making any friends. Especially after what happened last time.

"Never seen a girl take Shop before." A guy to my right says.

"Well, I'm not your average girl." I reply, then zone out. Off into my own little world ignoring everything the people around me say.

I am awakened by then bell what feels like only a second later. Creative Writing is next, and I have to go upstairs. The second floor of the school a lot smaller than the first floor, so it only take a minute to find my class which is conveniently right down the hall from my third period.

I once again, walk up to the teacher's desk to introduce myself. This is one teacher that stands out in particular. She has small, dark, angular eyes and straight black hair streaked with grey. There is also a tattoo visible on the back of her neck that looks to be of a black hawk. She doesn't really look like a teacher either. She looks like someone who would be in a motorcycle gang, or give people tattoos, but definitely not a high school teacher.

"You must be Tris. I have heard a lot about you." She says as I approach her desk. How has she heard so much about me? I've only been here for an hour. I nod my head to her statement. "I'm Miss Wu, but everybody calls me Tori." Why would a teacher want to be called by their first name? Isn't that like impolite or something?

The tardy bell rings, and every one sits down. "Who is that?" someone asks.

"This is our new student Tris." Tori says. "Tris, why don't you tell us some things about yourself."

I step forward, "Umm, I'm Tris. I have a talent for fixing cars." I say then go to the seat Tori directs me to in the back of the class.

This class also passes by rather quickly, but I pay more attention since there is apparently a project due at the end of the week. We need to write a fictional story the point of view of an animal of our choice.

History goes about the same as my last two classes. The teachers are just trying to get me caught up with everyone else. Music is a little different than my past three classes though. I walk in and everybody is running around and goofing off with some of the instruments. It doesn't even sound like music though. It just sounds like noise.

I am trying to weave through the all the teenagers running around to find the teacher, but am stopped on my journey by a girl with dark skin and hair. "Hi I'm Christina. You're Tris right?" She seems really perky and not much of my type.

I decide to play nice for the meantime though, "Yep, that's me."

We are interrupted by the teacher. "Alright class, settle down." Everyone, including Christina, move to their seats. I linger for a moment, then walk up to the teacher. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tris. I'm new here."

"Oh, I didn't know I was getting a new student. Well, welcome. I'm Ms. Reyes." She is really chipper and it is kind of annoying, but I hold back my complaints.

She assigns me a seat next to Christina, joy. Note the sarcasm. "Okay, now let's get down to business. Tris, being that you are a new student, I need you to take a test for me." I nod and reach down into my bag for a pencil, but she stops me, "No, it's not that kind of test. I need to test you on your singing. Everyone else did this at the beginning of the year." I stiffen up at her statement. I knew I would have to sing, but not in front of the entire class by myself. At least if I was doing a group performance then not everybody would be staring at me.

I stand up and walk over to the piano at the front of the class. "May I?' I ask if I can play it.

"Of course. Sing whatever you like."

I sit down and get pretty comfortable. Luckily for her, I memorized one of my favorite songs.

She sees them walking in a straight line,  
>That's not really her style<br>And they all got the same heartbeat  
>But hers is falling behind.<br>Nothing in this world could  
>Ever bring them down<br>Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background  
>And she says<p>

I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Like the cool kids<p>

He sees them talking with a big smile  
>But they haven't got a clue<br>Yeah, they're living the good life  
>Can't see what he is going through<br>They're driving fast cars  
>But they don't know where they're going<br>In the fast lane, living life without knowing  
>And he says<p>

I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Like the cool kids<p>

I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Like the cool kids<p>

And they said  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids<br>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids<br>Like the cool kids

I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Like the cool kids<p>

I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
>Like the cool kids<p>

When I finish, everybody stands up and claps. I just sit there for a moment and process what is happening. Nobody, not even my parents, has ever given me a standing ovation. It makes feel like I am actually good and this, but I shut the thought out of my mind as soon as it enters and walk back to my seat. They weren't standing and clapping because I was good, they did that to be nice to the new girl.

For the next half hour, Christina is chatting my ear off. I ignore most of it and look around the room. One boy in particular catches my eye. He looks really tall, even when sitting down, and his hair is this dark brown color. I feel like I am looking for too long, but the second I am about to look away, he take a glance towards me. That is when I see them.

His beautiful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2 everybody! **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

They are blue. Not a light blue, but a dark blue, so dark they are almost black. It takes everything in me to look away.

A moment later the bell rings and I begin gather up my things and walk out the door. When I am about to enter the cafeteria, someone calls out my name, "Tris!" I turn around to see Christina. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sit me and my friends. It could give you a chance to meet some new people."

It takes a while for me to decide. Do I want to forget about what I said I was going to do this year? I don't want to get attached to any friends, but I also don't want to be hurt again.

I finally decide to take a leap of faith, "Sure." I tell Christina with a shy smile.

"Awesome!" She says, and leads me to a table in the corner next to three huge windows stretching from floor to ceiling, enabling us to see out into the courtyard where so many other students are sitting with their lunch.

As we approach the table, the only face I recognize is Uriah's. Everyone else is new to me. "Hey guys, this is Tris, the new girl." All of them say some form of "hello" and wave. "Tris, this is Marlene, Shauna, Al, Uriah, Lynn, and Will." I wave at them and sit down between Uriah and Christina.

"Does anybody know where Zeke is?" A girl, Shauna I think, asks.

"Oh, he and Four had to go talk to Eric about something. Probably football." Christina replies, then takes a bite out of the apple she stole for the cart on our way in here.

"So, Tris, where did you move here from?" Marlene asks.

"Idaho." I answer.

"What's an 'Idaho'?" Uriah asks, clearly confused.

"Seriously Uri? It's right next to Washington and Oregon." Marlene says before I have the chance to. "You do know where those two states are right?" He nods. "Good, cause if you didn't, I might have to break up with you."

Everybody laughs at Marlene's statement, including me which is surprising because I think the last time I even showed a genuine smile was at least two years ago.

"Hey guys, what are we all laughing about?" Says a boy that walks up to us with the same boy I caught myself staring at earlier.

"Uri didn't know what Idaho was." Marlene says through laughs.

"This argument is feeling very one-sided." Uriah frowns and crosses his arms like a child that is pouting.

"One, this isn't an argument, it's you being stupid, two, why are we talking about Idaho, and three, who is the chick?"

"Zeke don't be mean to the new girl, she might get scared away." Shauna scolds.

"Oh, so you're the new girl." Zeke says, and finally sits down in the open seat next to Shauna. "I'm Zeke by the way, and this is Four." I smile a little bit and wave slightly.

"So, Idaho, what is it like there?" Al asks.

"I don't really know how to answer that question." I say.

"Oh, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to answer."

"No it's not that, it's just the weather there changes like every five minutes, so it is hard to explain. One minute there could be no clouds in the sky, and the next, it's down pouring." I explain. "It gets pretty annoying after a while."

"Okay, so other than weather, what is it like?" Will asks.

"Umm, nice I guess. There are a lot of mountains."

"Mountains are nice, but they have them like in every other state." Uriah says.

"Not in Florida." Will replies.

"Nobody likes a know-it-all Will."

"Well, don't be so stupid and maybe I won't have to be." Uriah sticks his tongue out at Will, and Will copies him.

"Alright boys, that's enough." Christina says as if she is their mother. "So Tris, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to sing, but mostly fix cars." I say.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did you just say you fix cars?" Zeke asks, clearly astounded.

"No you heard right."

"Yes! We finally got a cool girl in the group!" He exclaims, and all the girls go 'HEY!' "Sorry, but do you realize how long I have wanted a friend who is a girl that I can talk to about cars? Like forever!" I can't help but smile and his comment. "Four, back me up here." Zeke pleads once he starts getting smacked by every girl at the table.

"It's true, like ever since kindergarten he has wanted a friend that is a girl, but acts more like a guy." When he speaks, I can't help but get lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I will talk to you about cars any day Zeke. Besides, it beats going shopping for five hours at the mall." Christina gasps. "What?"

"You don't like shopping?!" She looks like she is about ready to faint.

"No, I would rather have my limbs ripped off by wolves." When I say this, she really faints. I sit there for a moment still trying to process what just happened. "What did I do?"

"She'll be fine, just give it another ten seconds." Will says, and sure enough, ten seconds later Christina shoots awake, "Told you."

"Okay Tris, this weekend, I am taking you shopping with me."

My eyes widen, "No, not gonna happen. Did you not here what I just said?"

"Of course I did, but nobody is a friend with me without me first taking them shopping. Seriously, I even took the guys shopping, and you can't be worse than them."

"I doubt that." I mumble.

"Please." She looks at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"You may get them to give in," I gesture to everyone sitting at the table, "but I'm not that easy." I cross my arms and lean back in my chair.

"I'll let you pick which stores we go into. I'll buy you anything you want, as long as it is fewer than 100 bucks."

"Honey first rule of bribery is you don't put a price on it. I'm still not going."

"Please?"

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'.

Christina spends the rest of the lunch period trying to convince me to go shopping with her, but she gets turned down every time. She really needs to know that I can do this all day. I do it all the time with Caleb, and I've been in both positions, except he usually gives in on my third 'please'.

She continues to pester me through lunch and into fifth and sixth period, seeing as we have both together. Finally when the bells rings signaling to go to seventh, I am about ready to lose it, "OKAY, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" I yell at her as we enter the gym. She shuts her mouth and stares at me with wide eyes.

I head downstairs into the locker room, and everybody is staring at me when I enter. I brush it off and change into gyms clothes that thankfully I brought. Once changed into my tank top and shorts, I go upstairs to see all the guys walking around the gym waiting for class to start. I am the only girl up here because all the others are fixing their hair and make-up, which I really don't understand.

When I see Uriah, Zeke, Will, Al, and to my delight, Four, I run over to them to see what they are talking about, "Hey guys." I say. I can see now that before I got here, they were in a deep conversation.

"Okay, so Tris can settle it then." Zeke says.

"Settle what?" I ask.

"Which car is better, a '67 Chevy Impala, or a '69 Ford Mustang Mach 1? We need you to be the tie breaker. Four and I say Impala, Uri and Will say Mustang, and Al refuses to get involved."

"I can't really answer." I say.

"Why not? Aren't you a car chick?" Uriah asks.

"Yes, but I would have too much bias."

"How?" Will asks.

"Because I have a '67 Chevy Impala." I say, and all of their mouths drop.

"How do you have a car like that?" Zeke asks.

"My dad." I state.

"How did he find one?" This time Uriah asks.

"He got it at the junk yard for my sixteenth birthday."

"Did you just say the junk yard?" Al questions.

"Yep. When he brought it home to me, it was basically scrap metal, but I saved up some money and fixed it. Completely new engine and interior. It only took about three months, but about two and a half months of that was spent saving up money and buying parts, or going to the junk yard. So I basically built in two weeks." I say all of it like it was no big deal, but it obviously was to the guys.

"You have no idea how much I envy you right now." Zeke gapes.

I smile a little. "You know, that know you have to give me a ride in it right?" Uriah says.

"I kinda figured." I reply.

We walk around the gym until all the girls come up from the locker room and the teacher blows the whistle. "Five laps around the track," he yells at us. Nobody moves. "NOW!" We all run outside to the track.

I am one of the few people in the front of the group of teenagers running. Beside me are Four, Zeke, and Lynn. We all run in sync for a while, until we have about half of a lap left, I start sprinting. Everybody else follows suit, but I finish first.

"Damn Tris," Zeke pants as we walk to the bleachers where Eric is sitting, "How the hell do you run so fast?"

"I have been doing cross country, since sixth grade, soccer since I was like four, and volleyball since fourth grade. I get to run a lot." I say, not even fazed by the running. "We would run like ten laps every day, this is nothing."

"That's impressive." Lynn says.

"I'll say. I mean, if you can beat Four then you have got some skill."

"Zeke is right. Four is like the fastest runner in the school." Lynn agrees with Zeke.

"Guys, I'm right here." Four says.

We walk up some of the steps and sit down for a minute while everybody else is finishing up their laps.

"Hey Tris, quick question?" Zeke asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Why were you yelling at Christina earlier?"

"Because she wouldn't shut up about taking me shopping. I mean, I've begged for things before, but damn! That girl will go on forever if you let her."

"Yeah, that's Chris for ya."

We sit for another five or ten minutes, then Eric tells us to go back inside for today's game. We get back in the gym and form a line next to the bleachers. From what I gather, we are playing volleyball for today and need four teams. Four, Christina, some girl named Molly, and another kid that looks like a freshman are the captains.

The rest of us stand in line as they pick teams. When there is nobody else left to pick the teams are as follow:

FOUR

-Zeke

-Lauren

-Harry

-Nina

-Ellie Mae

-Me

CHRIS

-Marlene

-Will

-Shauna

-Mackenzie

-Uriah

-Nate

MOLLY

-Peter

-Drew

-Al

-Lynn

-Mathew

-Destiny

LUKE (the freshman)

-Nita

-Cara

-Myra

-Edward

-James

There are two nets set up. Four and Christina's team are playing at one, and Molly and Luke's team are playing at another.

On our side, there is Four, Zeke, and Ellie Mae in the back, and Harry, me and Lauren in the front. On Christina's side it goes her, Will, and Uriah in the back, and Mackenzie, Shauna, and Marlene in the front. Nina will sub in for Four after he serves, and same goes for Nate and Christina on their team.

Once we are all situated, the game begins.

**Hoped you liked it! I had a wonderful time writing for you people. Okay, so putting the chapter aside for a moment, how many of you guys watch Once Upon a Time? I ****absolutely****love the show. Watched the season ****premiere****last night, and HOLY SHIT! CaptainSwan is finally a thing! ASDFGHJKL! Long story short, it was wonderful and I ****recommend****that all of you watch the show. If you already do, GREAT! Let me know in the comments. Well, that's all for today. I'll be back Friday with another chapter. Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**

**P.S. When i talk at the end of the chapter, on Friday, fare warning, I am going to be rambling about Vampire Diaries and Reign, ****cause****they premiere on Thursday night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, one, i am so sorry I didnt update yesterday like i said I would, i didnt get home until like 10:00 p.m. and by that time I just wanted to go to bed, and two, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vampire Diaries season premiere was on Thursday! I was freaking out like the entire episode. The crap that was going on with Elena made me want to punch her and hug her at the same time, and when she was crying about Damon, I may have just broken my heart a little. And the scene at the end of the episode when we saw Damon and Bonnie in God-knows-where, I was like WHAT?! and HUH?! and HOLY SHIT?! all at the same time. It was intense.**

**Well, Im gonna stop rambling now. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

"Mine!" I yell as the ball comes towards me. I pass it to Lauren, who sets it back to me and I spike it over the net onto the floor on the other side of the court.

Eric blows his whistle telling us that the game is over. "Alright, tomorrow we will have Four's team play Molly's team. Whoever wins gets to pick the losers punishment." Eric says, then sends us down into the locker rooms to change.

I don't bother changing since I am just going to go home after this, so I gather my belongings and head back upstairs to see the guys once again. It looks like they didn't want to change either.

I walk over to them and once again, they are in a deep conversation, but I don't think it is about cars this time because it stops when I come over. "Hey guys." I say. "What were you just talking about?"

"Nothing." Uriah quickly says. _'Great,'_ I think, _'more secrets.'_

"Okay then." I say.

The bell rings and I walk out to my car in the parking lot and wait for Caleb. I am sitting there for only about two minutes, then he comes walking towards me.

"Hey." He says and gets in the passenger seat.

"Hey. So, how was _your_ first day?" I ask. I don't normally make this kind of conversation with him, but he looks a little down.

"It was okay. Most of the kids here are assholes though."

I smile and pull out of the parking lot. "Yeah, I experienced some of that, but it's only because we are new and nobody knows us. It will get better with time."

"I hope so." He says and looks at me, "So did you make any friends or enemies yet?"

"I think so." I tell him, "I don't know if they are considered my friends yet, but I was introduced to this group of kids by someone in my music class."

"That's good." He pauses, "Wait, I thought you weren't going to make any friends this year?"

"I thought that too, but I decided to give it a try."

"Well, I'm glad you are at least trying. It won't be like this forever Beatrice."

"I know, but I feel better when I don't let people in as easy. I just don't want to be hurt again." As I say this, we are pulling into the driveway of our house.

"Okay, so now that we have established that you have "friends." He uses air quotes around 'friends'. "What about enemies, or people who just pissed you off?"

"Well, I already know that my Shop teacher is a sexist ass." I tell him. "I walked into class this morning, and he said, and I quote, 'home etc. is down the hall.' I mean, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"That he is a sexist ass." Caleb replies. I laugh and get out of my car and walk inside.

"Mom we're home!" I call out as I enter the house.

"In the kitchen!" she calls back. I walk into the kitchen and she is sitting at the counter paying bills. "How was your day sweetie?"

I set my bag down and get a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Good. I think I might have made some friends today, well I don't know if they would be classified as friends, but they seem like nice people."

"Well that's good. As long as you are trying." Caleb walks into the kitchen soon after she says this and retrieves an apple from the fridge. "What about you Caleb? How was your first day?"

"Kids at school are assholes." Is all he says, then disappears upstairs. My mother and I stand there in awe. Caleb usually doesn't speak like that in front of our parents. It's only when we are alone.

"What was that all about?" My mother asks.

"I don't know, but I gonna go see if he is okay." With that, I go upstairs to Caleb's bedroom.

I knock once then enter to see him laying on his bed with a book in his hands. "What?" He asks.

"Are you okay?" I ask, sitting on his bed with him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, probably because you cussed in front of our mother. You never do that, so I assumed something was up."

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't feel like controlling my language at the time."

"Bull shit. You were yelling at dad last week and I did not hear one swear word cross your lips. You always pay attention to stuff like that when your talking to people other than me, so what's up?"

"Fine, if you must know, I may have gotten into a fight with a kid for making me trip."

"WHAT?!" I practically scream, but Caleb's hands quickly go over my mouth to contain it. Once his hands are gone, I speak again, "What? Caleb, you never get in fights. You may as well be an Amity, except the swearing."

"I don't know what happened." He confesses, "I was just walking down the hallway looking at my schaedule when some kid tripped me, and I guess I just lost it. I mean, I didn't mean to break his nose, but my hand slipped from my side and accidentally hit his nose, causing it to break."

"Accidentally huh?" I say.

"I guess, but the guy totally deserved it. He was a total ass."

With that I start to laugh. I just wish I could have been there to see it happen. Seeing Caleb beating somebody up is probably a once in a lifetime thing that will most likely never happen again.

"Wait, so how did you know you broke his nose? It could have just been bleeding or something." I ask after calming down from laughing.

"Noses aren't supposed to bend like that." He says and I start laughing even harder.

-XXXXX-

As I sit in my room with my notebook and pencil in my lap, I start to think about what animal to use in my story. I'm not sure if I want it to be a fictional animal, or like a cat or something. It's rather difficult to decide.

"Beatrice come on!" My father yells from downstairs. I push everything to the side and put my shoes back on then run downstairs to where my family waits for me.

"Is mom's stuff already in the car?" I ask.

"Yep, we are just waiting on you." My father replies.

I nod and walk out to the car with the rest of them. The car ride is silent, except for the music playing very softly in the background.

About a half hour later, we arrive at the airport. We all get out of the car and wait for my father to unload my mother's luggage from the trunk of the small 2013 Buick Encore.

Caleb is the first one to give our mother a hug and send her off. Then my father has his turn to show affection for her. Once he is done, I stand there a minute before my mother comes up to me and wipes a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know was there.

"Come here." She says sweetly and pulls me into a tight embrace. I continue to have a few small tears run down my face as she holds me. "I am going to miss you so much Beatrice." She whispers.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom." I pull back from her and she kisses my forehead. "I love you. Travel safe okay?"

"Okay." She smiles. "And I love you too." After one last kiss on the forehead, she picks up her bags and walks into the airport and out of sight.

The ride back home is just as bad the way to the airport. It's quiet and boring. All I want to do right now is curl up in a little ball on my bed and go to sleep. Which is exactly what I do when we get home.

**Did you like it? Sorry if it is shorter than usual. Let me know what you think in the comments and tell me if you watch TVD. If you do, do you vote for Delena, Bamon, Stelena, or Steroline? Also big shout-out to pinkrose14 for editing this chapter for me! I will be back on either Monday or Tuesday with a new chapter. Until then, Goodbye my Lovelies! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY LOOK IT'S CHAPTER 4! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

_"__You little bitch!" he yells at me and throws me to the ground. I fall on my stomach with my back to him and start to cry. He picks me up again by my arms and backhands me across the face._

_The tears run down my face in waterfalls. No matter how hard I try they won't stop flowing. They just keep coming with no end._

_"__GET UP!" He screams once again. _

_"__Please, Peter. Just let me go." I beg, still lying on the ground._

_"__What did I say about talking?" He kicks me in the stomach and everything goes black._

I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. The blankets are strewn across the floor in my bedroom and there are tears running down my face.

Caleb comes running into my room a moment later. "Beatrice, are you okay?"

I shake my head 'no' and curl up into a little ball on my bed. He comes over and wraps his arms around me. My arms go around his waist and sob into his shirt.

"Hey, it's okay." He coos. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"

I wait for a moment before I answer. When I do, I say, "Same thing that always happens. Peter abuses me, I beg him to stop, he doesn't and abuses me some more, then I black out." I cry. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know sweetie. Sometimes bad things happen and we can't do anything about it."

"It's not fair."

"It will get better with time I promise." He strokes my hair and rocks me back and forth in his arms.

"I really couldn't have asked for a better brother." I offer him a small smile and look over at the clock on my bedside table. "We should probably get ready for school. It's already 6:30."

He nods, kisses my forehead and leaves to get ready for school. I take a few moments to gather myself and clam down from the crying, then head into the bathroom for a shower. While I wash off the sweat from my body, I can't help but think about how kind Caleb has been to me these past few years. He really is the best brother I could ask for.

I finish up my shower and go back into my room to get dressed. Not feeling like putting any effort into my appearance today, I dress in some black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. I throw on my black combat boots and walk downstairs to meet Caleb standing at the door waiting for me.

"You alright to go to school today?" He asks.

"Caleb, it was just a night terror. I'll be fine, now can we please go?" I say, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Okay fine. Let's go. Do you want to drive?"

"You're kidding right? There is no way in hell that I am letting you drive." I tell him and grab my keys and walk out to my car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks getting in the passenger seat as I get in the driver's seat and start the car.

"Caleb, you are a horrible driver. The first and the last time that I let you drive was last summer when we were going to the coast for the weekend."

"I thought you had fun on that trip." He interrupts.

"You didn't let me finish. We were driving down the road, and in two hours, you hit three birds, a coyote, and like ten squirrels. It was absolutely terrifying." I laugh as we pull into the high school parking lot.

"You're one to talk." He chuckles.

"Hey, I am an excellent driver!" We get out of my car and walk into the school laughing like fools.

"Yeah, your turn signals and going at least five miles over the speed limit at _ALL _times."

"At least I don't drive like a grandma." I tease.

"Ya, ya, ya whatever." He says, then the bells rings and we go our separate ways to our classes.

"Hey Tris, what's up?" Uriah asks as I sit down in Auto Shop.

"Nothing much. A little tired I guess." I answer.

Uriah and I talk all period about nonsense things. We started out talking about normal human things like school and work, but by the end of the period, we were talking about demons and the apocalypse. It was quite interesting to say the least.

The bell rings and I walk to my second period. It and third period were both very boring, so I just go off into my own little land and forget everything and everyone around for the time being.

I sit in third period, and right as I go to look at the clock, the bell rings, signifying that it's time to go to my next class. Quickly gathering my things, I throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of the classroom, and to the music room downstairs.

**Four POV**

"Dude, you are totally in to her! I can see it." Zeke says as we enter the music room.

"Well, apparently you are blind then, because there is nothing I like about her. She is a popular, bitchy, jock. Not to mention she has been throwing herself at me since like sixth grade." I argue. "Not to mention she is so not my type."

"Come on man give it a chance. Lauren isn't that bad."

I give him a 'seriously' look and take my seat. The tardy bell rings right as one more person walks into class. I recognize her as Tris. Zeke was totally wrong about Lauren, but Tris on the other hand, she is pretty cute. She was so perfect from the first moment I saw her, but hearing her sing was it for me. I know now that I will do everything in my power to know her.

Ms. Reyes starts class and tells us that we are going to have a project that is due by next Friday. "Alright, so each of you is going to get a partner assigned by me," Everybody groans when she says this. "Do you want it to be solo instead?" We all shut up. "Like I was saying; each of you will be assigned a partner, but it will be random, so let's get started." She picks up a hat that I assume has all of our names in it.

Once all the people are picked, the pairs are:

Christina – Zeke

Molly – Lynn

Amy – Drew

Uriah – Marlene (lucky bastard getting his girlfriend as a partner)

Shauna – Tyler

Edward – Brittni

Emma – Jess

Amanda – Kyler

Christopher – Justin

Four – Tris

You've got to be freaking kidding me? I'm paired with the girl I am crushing on? I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I hope to make it a good thing.

**Tris POV**

WHAT?! How the hell did I get Four as my partner? I mean, it is a good thing I guess, but WHAT?! I can't believe this happened to _me_ of all people. I've been here one day and I already have a major crush on the guy that is NOW MY PROJECT PARTNER!

I guess I will just have to make the best of things.

**So what did you think? Let me know in the comments. I will post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday. BTW there is a quote to a movie in this chapter. Whoever finds it first gets a shoutout in my next update. HINT: it's from THE LION KING**

**See you guys later. Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

"Tris come on. It's time for lunch." Christina brings me out of my daydream when the bell rings for lunch.

"Oh, right. Umm, I'll be there in a minute. I need to run out to my car for my math homework." I lie.

"Okay, just meet us at the same table we were at yesterday okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." I say, then walk upstairs to Caleb's AP English class. I walk in to the classroom and see that all of them look to by taking a test. I guess he will just have to finish it later. "Excuse me." I whisper to the teacher.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Umm, I need to borrow my brother Caleb for a second." I look around the room, and my eyes find his.

"He is in the middle of taking a test. You will have to wait until later." She says.

"Please, it's really important." I almost beg.

Caleb stands up and walks outside with me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"He is my partner in music. I have to actually talk to him, like by myself when will be there to stop me from rambling. How am I going to do this?"

"Okay, calm down. Who are we talking about?" He is clearly very confused.

"Four. I was picked to be his partner for this project in music class, and I, the one who always gets into weird situations, have no idea what to do. As my big brother, you obligated to help me." He laughs, but I keep a serious look on my face.

"Bea, the only thing I can tell you right now, is just be yourself. I know you don't want to look like an idiot or let people in, but you can't be friends with your older brother forever. It's time to start making some new friends and move on a little bit." He says. "Look I got to get back to class. I'll see you after school okay?"

I let out a sigh, "Fine, see you later."

I walk down to the cafeteria where everyone is waiting for me and sit in the only available chair left. Lucky for me, it is right between Four and Christina. Note the sarcasm.

"Finally! Tris, you take forever!" Christina groans.

"Where did you go anyway?" Shauna asks.

"I had to go to my car so I could get my math homework." I reply.

"Where is your car parked? Narnia?" Uriah jokes.

I am just to make a response when the intercom comes on over the fairly loud noise of high school students. "Would Beatrice Prior please come down to the office?" The lady over the intercom says. "Beatrice Prior to the office."

Everyone at the table looks at me like I just broke the law. I just roll my eyes and get up and walk rather quickly down to the office, not wanting to have everybody's eyes on me for long.

When I walk through the glass doors into the office, the principal, counselor, and the police officer that works here are standing in front of me. I mentally think, _'Great, just what I need right now is to be in trouble.'_

"Beatrice, come with me please." The principal says. I follow her as we walk into her office, the other two people following close behind. "Take a seat."

I sit down in the leather arm chair that sits across from her desk. I am actually starting to get worried that I might be in trouble now.

"Beatrice-" She starts, but off cut her off.

"It's just Tris."

"Tris," She starts again, "are you familiar with Officer Lupin?" She motions to the police officer on her right. I shake my head 'no'. "He is here at this school to make sure that students and staff aren't breaking any laws while on school campus."

"I know why he is here, but what this has to do with me, that is where I am confused." I interject.

"About twenty minutes ago, a student came into my office and had some interesting things to tell me." She explains. "He said that he saw you going to your car, and when the tardy bell rang for everyone to be either in class or at lunch, and he told me that he saw you stash a plastic bag into the center console of your car."

I look at her like she is crazy. Is she implying that I put drugs in my car, because if so, she_ is_ crazy?

The officer is next to talk. "Tris, bringing drugs to school is a serious offense. You could be expelled."

WOW, they are all crazy then! There is no way in hell that I would ever in my right mind do drugs, and if they think I would, then maybe they need to if there are tumors growing on their brains, because just implying something like that means you must be sick.

"Okay," I start, "All you people are crazy. I have never smoked anything in my life, and even if I did, I wouldn't be a moron and bring it to school with me. Besides, one, I haven't been to my car since this morning when I got here, and two, my car doesn't even have a center console." I argue. There is no way in hell that I am getting busted because some stupid kid has a problem with me.

"Be that as it may, your car is still being searched." The principal says.

"Well then, I want to see your warrant. You can't legally search my car without one, and seeing as how you only got told about it twenty minutes ago, I highly doubt you have one." I say, going all legal on their asses.

"You are right, but we are in the process of getting one, and I never said that we were looking inside of your car, but we do have a drug dog searching for evidence."

"Well let me know when you find something, until then, I'm going back to lunch." With that, I stand and walk back into the lunch room where everyone is looking at me and pressing me to tell them what happened. _'Here we go again'_.

**Let me know what you think. It helps me write more when I know that people are actually reading what i write, so please make sure to leave a review. Until next time, Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just finished chapter 6 and decided to be nice and post it today. And since I completely spaced and forgot to announce the people who guessed the quote correctly, Ima do that now. The winners are, **triseverdeenpotterjackson and The Angel Of War**. Congrats!**

**enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

"What happened?" Christina asked as I returned to the lunch table.

"Nothing." I lie.

"I call bullshit." Uriah says immediately.

"Yeah, I don't buy it." Christina agrees.

"Seriously, nothing happened. The principal just wanted to know why I went out to my car." I lie again. "By the way, how come you didn't tell me I wasn't allowed to go out to my car during school hours?" I ask Christina.

"I forgot." She says simply. "I still don't buy your story. You got in trouble for something, and I am going to find out." With that she stands up and quickly walks out of the cafeteria.

"Where is she going?" I ask.

"To find out if you're lying." Will answers. "You'll get used to it. She does it to everyone who might be lying about something."

I just nod to show that I understand and pull out my phone to scroll through Tumblr while I wait for lunch to be over with.

While messing around with my phone, I hear a few side conversations at the table. I think the guys, minus Al, are talking about Zeke's new car, Marlene and Shauna are talking about the Halloween dance in a few weeks, _great, can't wait to be drug to that_, and then I believe Al and Lynn are in some heated debate that I think involves wizards and zombies from what I gather.

Getting bored of scrolling through social media, I set my phone down and indulge in some of the conversation. Just as I am about to jump into the conversation about Zeke's car, Marlene asks me about the Halloween dance, and all conversations stop and everyone looks at me for an answer.

"Umm, I'm not going." I answer cautiously.

"I wouldn't let Chris hear those words come out of your mouth, she would probably die." Zeke explains.

"Are you sure you aren't being a little dramatic?" I question, laughing a little bit.

"No Zeke is pretty on point with this one." Al agreed with Zeke.

"Seriously?" I don't believe it's true.

"Seriously." They all say in unison.

"Wow." I am sure there is a surprised look on my face.

We all just sit there in silence, until Lynn starts up another conversation to get rid of the awkward silence. I am only listening when my phone buzzes.

I look down at it to see Caleb's face and the text he sent below it. I smile a little and open up the text message. It reads:

**So how's lunch?**

I reply, _texting in class… naughty, naughty._

**Shut up, I just finished my test and am bored, and seeing as how you, my wonderful sister, are at lunch, I can text you all I want.**

_Yeah, well let me know how fun it is to text me when you get caught._

**I will not get caught! My name is practically Mr. Stealth!**

_Ha! Don't make me laugh! Caleb, you got caught sneaking out of the house! I learned how to do that when I was 8._

**Don't make fun of me, not every kid knows how to sneak out of the house.**

_Hold on…_

I look up from my phone to see that everyone is still neck deep in conversation. Guess they will have to continue it later. "Hey guys," I say, "Quick question, how many of you know how to sneak out of the house?" They all raise their hands. I smirk and get back to texting Caleb.

_8 people just told me otherwise._

"Wait," Will say, pulling me from my phone once again, "Why did we need to answer that?"

"I needed to prove a point." I say and look back down to the small device in my hands right as Caleb sends me a reply.

**Okay, just because the power, doesn't mean you always have to be right.**

_Of course it does! Besides, what else are little sisters supposed to do?_

**Umm, not always prove their older brothers wrong.**

_Yeah sorry, not gonna happen._

**I hate you -_-**

_CX I Love you!_

**:P**

_:P_

_Okay, I gotta go, I'm getting weird looks from people._

**Okay. Love you baby sis! **

_Love you too big bro! Bye_

I put my phone down and look at everybody staring at me.

"What?" I ask after a moment, rather annoyed.

"Who were you texting?" Uriah asks.

"Non ya." I respond.

"Lies, it's always my business."

"Whatever."

"It was probably her boyfriend." Zeke adds.

"Ooo, is Trissy getting some on the side?" Uriah teases.

I make fake gagging noises at the thought of Caleb and me together. "It's none of your business."

"Who were you texting then? Huh?" Zeke presses.

"None of your damn business!" I almost shout, then stand up and walk away from the people that are irritating me.

**Four POV**

Tris gets up and walks away at her last comment.

"What's her problem?" Zeke asks.

I smack him upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you man?" I scold him.

"What did I do?"

"We're supposed to get her to like us dumb ass!"

"Okay, sorry. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Says the guy who almost wet himself when he heard that she liked cars." I tease.

"Oh shut up."

I wouldn't let anyone know this, but I did care about Tris. It pained me to know that I wouldn't be able to stand up for her without getting accused of having a crush on her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really do like her, but I don't what everyone to know that yet.

The bell rings, and everyone abandons the cafeteria so they can go to class.

-XXXXX-

I, as usual, am one of the first people to walk out of the locker room. I start go to sit on the bleachers and wait for everyone to get changed, and notice Tris sitting down by herself.

"Hey," I say walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"Hi," she replies.

"Sorry about Zeke and Uri earlier. They never really know when to stop." I apologize for them.

She shows a small smile. "It's okay, I'm used to it." _What could that mean?_ I ask myself.

"So…" I say after a moment, "About this project that we have to do for music. When did you want to get started on that?" God, why did I have to start talking about that damn project?!

"Umm, anytime works I guess. I have a piano and a few guitars at my house if you want to practice there?" She offers.

"That would be great." I say, a little too eager. I don't care how, I just really want to spend some time her.

"Awesome, do you want to come over after school?"

I am about to say yes, but then I think about Ellie. I don't really want to want to make her stay a Tris' house for who-knows-how-long, but I also can't leave home by herself.

Oh well, she will have deal with it. "That would be good, but is it okay if my sister is there with us? She can't be home by herself, and my parents don't get home until after six."

"Yeah sure, that's fine. She can sit in the living room while we practice."

"Great, thank you."

"No problem." She shows me another smile, and I can't help but show her one as well.

We sit there for a few more minutes until everyone dressed and class is ready to begin.

"Alright," Eric says. "Time to determine the winner."

**You like? Let me know in the comments. I will post chap. 7 as soon as possible, but i have drivers ed tomorrow after school, and on Tuesday, I have drivers ed AND an orchestra concert, so expect the next chapter sometime between Wednesday and next Sunday. **

**Well, ttly. Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHH! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I FINISHED CHAPTER 7! Gods, Iit only took, what, like a week and a half? Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. I was regrettably procrastinating, and just didn't write, but I do have some exciting news. I finally got a laptop, so that means I will be able to write more, and... I FINALLY GET MY DRIVING PERMIT TODAY! AHHHHH I AM SO EXCITED! I am like the only person in my group of friends that has one! Well, I won't keep you much longer. Enooy Chapter 7! Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

"Alright," Eric says, "Time to determine the winner." I stand up from where I am sitting by Four and walk over to where everybody else is standing around Eric. "Four, your team against Molly's."

Everybody gets in their teams; Four, Zeke, Lauren, Harry, Nina, Ellie Mae, and I on one team and Molly, Drew, Al, Lynn, and Destiny on the other. Everybody else stands on the sidelines and watches.

On the court in the back row is myself, to my left is Zeke, and next to him is Four. In the front row is Harry, to the right of him is Lauren, and to the right of her is Ellie Mae. Eric tosses me the ball, and I serve it over the net. On the other side, Lynn immediately hits the ball and passes it over to Molly, who hits over the net to Lauren. She passes it Ellie, who sets it to me so I can hit it over the net.

In the end it is a close game, but our team ends up winning. "So, Four discuss with your teammates what the punishment with be for Molly's team." Eric says after the game is over.

We all come together in a circle and discuss what their punishment should be. It takes a few minutes, but we decide that they should have to run ten laps around the track.

Molly's team runs their laps, then the bell rings and everybody goes downstairs to get dressed and gather their belongings. Today, I actually do get dressed, since Four is coming over after school, I don't really want to be all sweaty when we are working on songs to perform in front of the class.

I finish getting dressed and walk up stairs to see Four leaning up against the wall. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I reply.

"So, I was leaving to go pick up my sister and meet you at your house, when I realized that I don't know where you live or have your phone number."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that." I say, and pull out a small piece paper and a pen to right down my address and phone number. "Here is my address and phone number if you have any trouble finding it." I say while handing him the paper.

"Thanks, umm, I'll see you in a little while." Four says then leaves.

I walk out to my car to find Caleb sitting on the hood waiting for me. "What took ya so long?" He asks.

"I was talking to Four." I reply.

"Cool. Can we go now?"

"Yes." I laugh a little. It's kind of surprising to see Caleb itching to leave school so bad. For as long as I could remember, all he has wanted to do was school related things. I will say though, it's nice to see this side of him.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop off at the store first?" I ask him was I drive down the street.

"No, what do you need?"

"Just a couple things to make dinner tonight." I answer.

"Ooo, whatcha making?"

"It's a surprise." I smile at him.

"How is it going to be a surprise if I can see what you're buying?" He teases.

"Don't get smart with me." I state as we pull into the Wal-Mart parking lot.

"Not possible." Caleb says as he purses his lips.

I shake my head at him and get out of the car to walk into the store.

**Four POV**

"Ellie, come on." I call out to my little sister as I pull up to the elementary school.

"Coming!" She calls back, and runs up to my car. She quickly gets into the front seat and throws her Harry Potter backpack in the back seat.

"How was school?" I ask as I drive off, following the directions Tris gave me so I can get to her house.

"Boring, as usual. Mr. Hamilton had us taking tests all day." She whines.

"They can't be all that hard. I mean, you are only in third grade after all."

"They are too hard! We had to do division and multiplication!" She complained again.

"Seriously? You wanna come do my math homework? That will be really hard." I offer.

She vigorously shakes her head no, and before I know it, we pull up to the address that Tris gave me. Ellie gives me a confused look. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going home."

"I have a project to do, so while I am doing that, you are going to be a good child and do your homework quietly. Okay?" I tell her with a very stern voice.

"But Tobias!" She says while groaning.

"No buts. I am going to my project with my partner and you are going to be quiet, understand?"

"Yes." She says quietly and looks down at her feet.

I look around at the house and don't see any cars in the driveway, so it looks like Ellie and I will be sitting here for a few minutes.

**Tris POV**

"Caleb, hurry up!" I tell my brother as her is walking up and down the isle of candy. "Come on, Four should be at the house by now."

He immediately stops walking and just stares at me. The look on his face is a mixture of confusion and anger. Great, this is a conversation I can't wait to have, I think to myself. Caleb always gets a look of anger in his eyes whenever I talk about boys coming over to our house or me going over to one of their houses. I mean, it's not always like I can control it. This is a mandatory school project that Four and I have to do.

"You never said that Four would be coming over to our house." He states, the anger only fading a little bit.

"Well, I didn't really know until about an hour and a half ago." I tell him, then start to push the cart up the cash registers. "Come on, we have more than enough stuff, and I don't want to keep him waiting much longer."

He lets out a deep sigh and follows me as I push the cart.

**-XXXXX-**

I pull into the driveway of our house and see Four's car parked on the side of the road. Well here goes nothing.

As I get out of the car, I open the backseat of my car and help Caleb get the groceries out. I turn around and see Four standing next to his car with a little girl that looks to be about eight.

"Hey." I say to them and walk up to the front porch to unlock the door. "You guys can come in; I just have to put this stuff in the kitchen first."

I walk inside, Caleb, Four, and his sister following, and go into the kitchen to set the groceries down. I walk back out and see Four standing there awkwardly with Caleb just glaring at him.

"Um, Four, this is my brother Caleb." I finally say.

"Hey," Four said, then I noticed how his little sister was trying to hide behind her big brother.

I bend down to look at her and show a kind smile, which she returns. "So what is your name?" I ask.

"Ellie." She says in a small voice. I look up at Four and see him smiling down at his younger sibling I can definitely see the resemblance. She has his nose and smile. Then there are those stunningly beautiful, blue eyes.

"Well, that's a pretty name." I tell her. "You know, i used to have a dog named Ellie. I got her when I was eight from my parents."

Her eyes lit up like lights. "That's how old I am!"

My smile only grows wider at her comment. This little girl is so adorable I can't even explain it.

I stand back up and look at the two teenage boys staring at the interaction going on between me and Ellie. I shrug it off and look to Four. "You ready to start this project?"

"Yeah sure." he says and looks to Ellie. "Why don't you go sit on the couch and start on your homework." She lets out a small groan at first, but reluctantly agrees.

"Okay, well I'm going upstairs. Tell me if you need help with dinner Beatrice." Caleb says, then goes up the stairs to his bedroom, probably to start his homework as well.

"Beatrice?" Four asks, raising one eyebrow.

"If you ever call me that, I will take you down so damn fast, you wont even know what hit you." I warn with a completely serious face.

"Woah killer, i was just curious. I didn't know 'Beatrice' was your real name." He says, chuckling a little bit.

"Well what else did you think 'Tris' was short for?"

"I don't know." He pauses for a moment, and I can't help but stare at his beautiful blue eyes. "So you want to start on this project?"

"Umm yeah, we should probably do that. Umm, the study is where all the instruments are, so if you want to work in there." I suggest.

"Yeah, that work I guess."

I walk through the living room and down the hallway to the study, and all I can think bout is that this is going to be a long evening.

**Please, please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tris POV

"So, umm..." i really didn't think this would be so awkward. "I uh, i picked out a couple song that i think we would be able to do." I go over to the desk in the corner of my dad's office where a piece of paper with some of my favorite duets written down on it. handing the piece of paper off to Four, i begin to get a little nervous. 'What if he doesn't like an of my choices?' i think to myself.

As Four is looking at the song selections i wrote down, i go over to the big, black grand piano sitting in the opposite corner of the room by a big window that stretches form the floor to the ceiling. There is music spread out all over the top of it; some are my favorite songs, and some are original pieces that I have been working on.

"Hey Tris?" I spin around and look at Four. "i think we could make this song work." He comes over and points to the third duet on the list: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.

"Yeah?" I have to admit, it is kind of surprising that Four would choose that song. "That's great, cause I have the sheet music for it somewhere around here..." I trail off and look through all the papers on the piano trying to find the music for the song. "I swear it was here like two days ago." Four sets down the list along with his backpack and begins to search with me.

After what feels like an hour, but is probably only a few minutes, i give up and sit down on the bench in front of the piano. "I'll just print off some new sheet music later.' I tell Four in frustration.

"No need for that," he says. "I found it."

I jump up from my spot and grab the paper from his hand. "Finally." I sigh in relief. i go back to where I was sitting before and begin to play the notes written on the page.

I look up from the piano keys to see Four's eyes staring intently at me. "Come on." I say tapping the spot the spot on the bench next to me. He comes over slowly and sits down. "Do you know this song?"

"Kind of. I've heard it like twice." He admits.

"Okay then, here are the lyrics." i say and give him a piece of paper sitting next to the sheet music that contains the words to the song on it. "Okay, so I'm gonna start and when you get the rhythm of it, you can join in."

He gives a slight nod and i begin playing again. Once I hit the correct key on the piano, I start singing.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even dress myself

It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will be over and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love.

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore"

About half-way through, Four joins in and starts singing with me.

"Don't listen to a word I say

The screams all sound the same

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

You're gone, gone, gone away

I watched you disappear

All that's left is the ghost of you.

Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,

There's nothing we can do

Just let me go we'll meet again soon

Now wait, wait, wait for me

Please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Don't listen to a word I say

The screams all sound the same

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say

The screams all sound the same

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore"

Once the song is over, I here the door creak open a little bit. Four apperently hears this too, because he looks up as well. "What do you need Ellie?" he calls out to small figure standing behind the door.

She comes into the room and appears to be holding a notebook. "I need help with my homework. I don't get it."

"What is it?" Four asks.

"Math."

"I figured." He sighs, "come here." She walks over to where we are sitting and hands Four her blue polka-dotted notebook with what look like four or five math problems written down on it. As he looks at it, his once annoyed look disappears and turns into a look of frustration. "Ellie," a deep sigh comes out of his mouth, "this is the exact same stuff that i showed you how to do yesterday."

"I forgot how to do it." She claims with an innocent look on her face.

"Sure you did."

"Please Four? You're the only person who can do this stuff." Ellie says, her puppy-dog eyes only growing bigger.

"Ellie, I have homework to do too." Four states."Why do you think we are over here? It's so I can do a project with Tris because she is my partner."

"You can't even help me with one problem?" She whines.

"Not right now." He confirms. "I'll help you when we get home, just go work on something else for right now."

Ellie lets out a deep sigh and says, "fine," then leaves the room.

Once she is gone, Four turns back to me, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." i pause for a moment, "So about the song. It was really good, I think you got the basic rhythm of, now we just need to work on which parts you actually need to sing."

"Okay." Is all he says.

"I need to go grab something real quick, can you wait here?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure."

I quickly stand from my spot and run upstairs to grab my laptop. Four is still sitting in the same spot when I return.

Sitting back down in the same spot, i open my laptop and turn it on. "So what are you showing me?" he asks as I open YouTube.

"A cover of this song." I say simply and continue to search for the video.

Once I find it, I set my computer down on top of the piano so Four can see the screen easier.

**The video Four and Tris are watching on YouTube- Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men - Alexi Blue & Corey Gray Acoustic Cover -**

"So, you think you can do it like that?" I ask once the video is over.

"Yeah, probably, but I think you should stick to playing the piano" He jokes.

"Yeah, that might be best." I show a small smile and we go over the song two or three more times until Four says he and Ellie have to leave.

Once they are gone, Caleb emerges form his room and comes to help me with dinner.

"So what are we making?" He asks as he stands at the sink washing his hands.

"Chicken Parmesan." I state simply.

"Well, let's get to work." I smile and start preparing dinner.

**So, did you like it? If so, leave a review. Also, any people in the US, tell me if you are going to see Mockingjay part1 this weekend. I'm going for my birthday on Saturday. Anyone in the UK that has already seen it, tell me what you thought, but NO SPOILERS. Also, WHO SAW THE INSURGENT TEASER TRAILER, LIKE OMG! I was freaking out for a solid hour, and I'm pretty sure my family thought I was going insane. Okay, well that's all for today. Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tris POV

Dinner didn't take that long to make. It was done in hour, and both Caleb and myself were ready to eat, but our father was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think he got stuck in traffic?" Caleb asks as we bring the food to the table.

"I have no idea. I tried calling him a few times, but there was no answer. It just kept going straight to voice mail." I reply, and you can here the worry in my voice.

"I'm sure he is fine." Caleb reassures me.

I give a small nod. "Come on, let's eat. We can save some for Dad, if he ever gets home."

"Thank Gods. I thought you were going t make us wait for Dad."

"I don't think I would be able wait that long." I joke and seat at the table along with Caleb and begin to eat the meal we prepared together.

"So how did your project thing go with Four today?" Caleb asks a few minutes into our meal.

"Alright I guess." I respond. "We chose a song to sing."

"Wait, you're singing with this guy?" Caleb looks astonished.

"Yeah, that's what we have to do for our project. We have to pick a song and sing it in front of the class on Monday."

"Why did you have to be partners with Four though." He spits his name out like venom. Oh, the joys of having an older brother. I think to myself.

"I didn't really have a choice. Our teacher picked partners for us, and it wasn't really even her who chose them. She pulled names out of a hat."

"Oh." Is all he says.

Just then, our father walks in the door. He stumbles a little bit, and Caleb and I share a look of worry. We both know that he his drunk... again.

"What are you two kids up to?" Dad slurs.

"Dad, are you okay?" I ask, ignoring the question.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"We saved you some dinner." Caleb says sweetly, knowing that when our father is drunk, he gets mad easily.

"Such sweet children I have, now why don't you clean up this mess an go to your rooms. I have to make a business call, so don't bother me in my study, and keep the noise level down."

We nod, and begin cleaning up dinner.

-XXXXX-

The next morning, I get ready, faster than usual, in a pair of light skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top with a grey plaid button down, and finish it off with a pair of blue Chuck Taylor's. I guess I am just excited to get to school... weirdly.

Just as I finish putting on minimal make-up, Caleb comes in and sits down on my bed with a big sigh. I walk back into my bedroom connected to my bathroom and start putting my books back into my backpack.

"What's up?" I ask Caleb, who is still laying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go to school." He whines.

"Who does?" I question.

"Nerds." He responds.

"Why don't you wanna go to school? I mean, other than the obvious reasons."

"This girl in my math class keeps trying to ask me out, and I kinda just don't want to see her today."

I totally understand the feeling. I have only been at this school for 2 days, and like ten have already asked me out.

"What's the girl's name?" I ask.

"Nita." He replies.

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops. "Okay, I may have not been at this school every long, but from what people have told me, she is insane."

"Great." Caleb says sarcastically. "Just what I need; another psycho on my hands."

"Just ignore her." I suggest. "She'll go away if you do."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably? of course I'm right."

"Don't go getting a big head just because you're right one time."

"Please Caleb, I'm always right." I boast, pulling him off the bed and making our way down stairs and to my car.

"There you go with that big head." He jokes, then we get into my car and drive to school.

"By the way, heard you were called to the office yesterday at lunch. What was that about?" He asks as I pull into the parking lot of the school.

"Some kid tried to get me in trouble." I vaguely say, wanting to avoid the subject at all costs. Even though i didn't really do anything wrong, doesn't mean I want my older brother to explode on me.

"What happened?" He presses. 'Here we go.'

"The kid claimed that he saw me putting drugs into the center console of my car at lunch."

Then the bomb starts counting down from ten. "WHAT?! BEATRICE GRACE PRIOR, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING STASHING DRUGS IN YOUR CAR AT SCHOOL?!"

"Caleb, calm down. Nothing really happened, they were just trying to get me in trouble. If you haven't noticed, there in no center console in my car AND, the only time I was at my car was when we got here, and when we were leaving. I told my friends that I was going to my car, but I was really going to talk to you about Four." I say rather quickly, trying to defuse the bomb that is my brother.

"Thank fucking Gods." He lets out a deep sigh. "if you ever do something like that again, I will have your head."

I have nothing else to say, so I simply nod my head and get out of the car.

"Hey Tris!" Christina calls from across the parking lot as I am making my way from my car with Caleb by my side.

"Hi Christina." I reply, not as excited as her. I continue to make my way over to her as she is getting her bag from the backseat of Will's car. "Hi Will."

"Hey." He waves to Caleb and myself.

"Did you do the math homework last night?" Chris asks when we finally make it to Will's car.

"Are kidding me? Of course not." I joke.

"Well shit. I was hoping to get the answers from you."

"I guess we are both out of luck then."

"Beatrice, first you gt in trouble for potentially having drugs in your car, then you blow off you homework?" Caleb starts scolding me.

"Okay one, I had no control over the drug thing, and two, I was working with Four all day, and when he left, we made dinner and went to bed. So there will be no blaming me for any of this." I point out, completely ignoring Christina and Will's presence.

"Wait, what drug thing? Who is he?" Christina asks pointing to Caleb. "And when was Four at your house? Girl, I need details. You won't let me take you shopping, so the least you can do is fill me in on your life!"

"Christina, calm down. Some kid decided to try and get me in trouble and said I was stashing drugs in my car, this is my brother Caleb, and Four was at my house last night because we were working our music project together." I say in almost one breath.

"Wait, is that why you left during lunch yesterday?" Will asks while Christina is processing everything I just said.

"Yeah. The stupid principal tried to have my car searched, but she didn't have a warrant so I basically told her to fuck off."

"Tris!" somebody else calls from behind me. When I turn around to see who it is, a pair of arms envelope me in a hug and lift me off the ground. It takes me a moment to realize it is Uriah.

"Uriah, what are you doing?" I ask confused.

"He is trying to butter you up for something." Zeke comes walking over beside Four.

"What did you do?" I ask Uriah as he sets me back onto my feet.

"I need to copy your Auto homework." He says rather sweetly.

"Where is your's?"

"It kind of fell into the pool." He replies, a look of embarrassment crosses his face.

"Well, we're both in trouble then, cause I didn't even do it in the first place."

"Beatrice, I have to take a test, so I'll see you after school okay?" Caleb interrupts.

"Okay. See you later." I give him a quick hug and he walks away.

"I KNEW IT!" Uriah shouts when Caleb leaves. "That's who you were texting at lunch yesterday. Your boyfriend."

"EWW! Uriah, your disgusting." I try not to vomit at the thought.

"How is that disgusting?" He asks, clearly confused.

"Because he is my brother dumbass!"

"Eww, so you're doing it with your brother? Tris that's called incest, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

At that moment, I'm pretty much everybody does a facepalm. "Uriah, just stop talking. You're lowering the IQ of the enter country." Zeke finally says.

"I'm not doing anything. Tris is the one having sex with her brother."

"Uriah, I'm not having sex with anybody! Especially not my brother!" I yell at him.

"Wait, you were just hugging your brother to say goodbye?"

"Oh my Gods, I-I just can't with you right now." I say, fed up with Uriah's stupidity.

**Okay, I know it may be a weird place to stop, but I really just wanted to get chapter up today. I also started a pinterest account so you guys can see some the things I picture when I am writing for you guys. My username is the same: **the_fault_in_being_divergent **If it doesn't work when you type it in, message me with your username, then I will follow you, and the you can go follow me. In other news, I went to go see Mockingjay part 1 on my birthday last Saturday, and OH MY GODS! I won't give out spoilers cause I'm not like that, but I will say, it was pretty emotional. ALSO, and I'm not even fucking joking right now, there is a street in the town where i live called Eaton Ave. I mean how fucking cool is that? **

**Question Of The Day: Do you know of a street in your town named after a book or fictional character?**

**See you later guys. Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


	10. Update 1

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I have been studying for finals this week for the past week and a half, and whenever I have had time to write, I just get stuck. I know exactly where I am going with this story, but it's getting there that is the hard part.**

**Anyway, i just wanted to post this update to inform that I may not be posting for a week or two. Also, I want to know who watched the trailer for Insurgent. I have seen it about 27 times already, and super exited for the movie. Granted, there are some things that are happening that didn't happen in the book, but regardless, I am going to see the movie.**_ And, tell me if you watched it and what you thought!_

**Also, I wanted to tell all the people that read my other Divergent fanfic, FourTris: No War, that I have started writing the sequel, and it will be posted after the holidays.**

Until next time, goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

"Tris, wait up!" somebody shouts from behind me. I turn and see Zeke running towards me. Not who I expected.

"Hey Zeke." I say when he has caught up.

"Look, I'm sorry about Uriah. He can be really ignorant sometimes." He responds truthfully.

We continue to walk towards the school as we talk. "It's fine. One of the perks of being the new kid I guess; everybody become invested in your personal life." I pause for a moment. "Do you think it will get any better?"

He pulls on my elbow to make me face him and gives me a look of concern. "Only a little bit. I know this probably isn't the answer you want to hear, but it is the truth. Life is one big, fat, gigantic, stinking mess, but that's the beauty of it too. Sometimes it gets better, and sometimes it gets worse, but we always make it through."

"You know, for someone who spends most of their time playing pranks and joking around, when you need to, you give out really good advice." I say with a smile.

"How do you know that I play pranks all the time?" The look he gives me is unforgettable. he looks at me like I am about pull a wand out of my pocket and cast a curse on him or something.

"It seemed to fit your personality, and you also just confirmed it." I respond with a smirk, then the bell rings and I make my way to Auto.

**-XXXXX-**

**Four POV**

The bells rings signifying that school is starting and everybody needs to go to class. Reluctantly, I walk to my english class. On the way there, I can't help but think about when Tris walked off earlier. I wanted so badly to go after her and tell her it was okay to think that Uriah is a moron and that she would get used to it, but it just didn't happen.

I continue up the stairs and down a corridor to my AP English class.

"Hey Four!" Someone calls out from behind me. I turn to see Zeke jogging towards me.

"Hey what's up." I say when he catches up to me.

"Trying to figure out how I got so good at giving advice."

"Who told you that you give good advice?" I am very intrigued. I have known Zeke for most of my life, but never have I been told that he gives good advice. If he does, then I most certainly haven't gotten any.

"Tris." He says simply. I give him a questionable look. "I was talking to her about how it was okay to think that Uri is a moron, cause he is, and she asked for some advice. She said I'm pretty good at giving it too."

We walk he rest of the way to English in silence.

The class is uneventful as usual, so I just space out and go on my phone instead. Nothing new on Snapchat, or Facebook, or Twitter, just the usual boring shit; people complaining about their problems, complaining about other people's problems, complaining about school, just a whole lot of complaining.

The bell rings, and I find Shauna and Will, then we walk to Chemistry.

**Tris POV**

I avoid talking to Uriah the entire time we are in class. He, of course, still makes every effort to talk to me. I, in return, just ignore him and give him the silent treatment. I pretty much just ignore everybody in the classes that come, but in third period, my thoughts are interrupted by somebody standing in front of my desk.

I look up and see I very muscular boy. His brown hair just the perfect length and also matching his deep, brown, doe eyes.

"Can I help you?" I say a little too harshly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner? Everybody else is already taken, and I figured you didn't have one yet." His voice; I can't even begin to describe it.

"Umm," I stumble trying to find words. "Yeah, sure." I finally find the words.

"Okay, cool." He takes a seat in the empty desk next to me. "I'm Jeremy, by the way." He sticks his hand out towards me.

"Tris." I reply and shake his hand.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, I ask, "So what is it that we are doing?"

"Oh, so we have to pick a person that had a big effect on history and do a report or something on them." Hot damn! That voice is so smooth.

"Okay, do you have anyone in mind?"

"No, I was actually hoping you would." He admits.

"Well, I guess we are both out of luck then. I know absolutely nothing about American history."

"Well, that puts us in the same boat. I suck at history too, which probably explains why I have an F in this class."

I think for a minute.

"What about Abraham Lincoln?" I ask.

"Perfect." Jeremy agrees.

**-XXXXX-**

Lunch comes sooner than I expected. Like, last time I looked at the clock, it read 8:22, but now I look at it it reads 11:52. I feels like the last three hours was only thirty minutes.

When I walk into the cafeteria with everybody, the lines are ridiculously long, so we all decide to skip lunch today. Not like there was anything good to eat anyway.

"So, Tris. You coming to the party on Friday?" Uriah asks.

"What party?" I question.

"Uri and I are having a party on Friday night at our house." Zeke confirms.

"Umm, I don't know. I'm not really a party person." I say hesitantly.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Uriah begs from his spot across the table from me.

"I'll think about it, but no promises." I finally answer.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now!" He squeals and runs around the table to me and wraps his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

I push him off of me and onto the floor. "Sorry Uri, but one, you're not my type, and two, you have a girlfriend." I say. and nod my head over to Marlene.

"Right, but I didn't mean it like that." He says to me, then turns to Marlene, "I love you more Marlene!" Then he runs back around the table ad jumps into her lap and plants a big, wet kiss on her cheek.

She, in return, pushes him off her lap and we falls on the ground with a big thud. We all start laughing our asses off, which helps us gets weird stares from people at other tables.

**-XXXXX-**

Christina and I walk into the locker room and get changed for gym. I change rather quickly into a grey Nike shirt, black spandex, and my black tennis shoes. I like always, am the first girl ready, so I go up and walk around the gym with the guys.

"You guys seen the new kid yet?" Al asks when I approach them.

"Yeah, he was downstairs changing." Zeke says.

"YES! Finally we somebody new!" Uriah shouts.

"I take it you guys don't many new people in this school. Cause by the way you're acting right now and how you were acting when I got here..."

"Yeah, not very may new faces around here." Four clarifies.

We walk around the gym for a few more minutes, then Amar starts us on warm-ups. Four and I finish our 5 laps first, and I just look around trying to figure out who the new kid is.

Everybody gets done a few minutes after and Amar tells us to sit down on the bleachers while he makes an announcement.

"Alright, as most of you know, we have a new student. You all better be welcoming, or there will be Hell to pay." he warns us. "Peter." he calls, and I freeze. No, it's not him. It's a different Peter. I think to myself. Then he comes around the corner. The same sadistic asshole that I left behind in Idaho.

I know then that all this is too much, and I get up from my spot next to Uriah and Christina, and run out of the gym.

**Hey guys, just finished chapter 10. Hope you all liked it! Leave a review telling me what you like, what you don't, and what you're confused about. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everybody. See you after the holidays.**

**Goodbye my lovelies! XOXOXO**


End file.
